1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coaxial cable electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a monolithic inner contact support insulator for coaxial connectors, the insulator providing support and improved inner contact coupling functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring high levels of electrical performance, precision and reliability.
An insulator is used to retain and support an inner contact coaxial within a bore of the coaxial connector body. Supported by the insulator, the inner contact is subject to installation and interconnection forces as the connector is installed upon the coaxial cable end and then as the assembled connector is attached and detached from desired connection interfaces such as other coaxial connectors.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between an inner contact of the coaxial connector and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable, the cable end of the inner contact may be formed as a spring basket comprising a plurality of spring fingers biased inward to securely grasp the inner conductor. To improve the mechanical and electrical characteristics of the interconnection between the inner contact and the inner conductor, the dimensions of the spring fingers may be increased.
Alternatively, the steady state of the spring finger configuration may be configured to increase the radial inward bias characteristics of the spring fingers. Either of these configurations have the potential for unacceptably increasing the required insertion force during connector to cable interconnection and/or of introducing undesired impedance discontinuities to the coaxial connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,477 “Insulator for Coaxial Cable Connectors” by Eriksen discloses a monolithic insulator configured with a portion proximate the spring basket that collapses radially inward around the spring basket as a separate plug element applies axial compression to the cable end of the insulator during connector assembly. However, axial compression forces required to generate the radial inward collapse of the insulator element may be unacceptably high and once applied during connector assembly, may permanently deform the insulator, preventing re-use of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,412 “Terminal End For Coaxial Cable” by Morris discloses a three element insulator assembly for supporting the inner contact and progressively biasing the spring basket closed around the inner conductor as the rear nut is threaded onto the connector body. Corresponding wedge surfaces of the multiple insulator elements interact as the connector is assembled, generating a radial inward bias force against the spring fingers of the inner contact. However, the multiple insulator elements introduce additional manufacturing/assembly costs and complexities.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel and the total number of required assembly/installation steps.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.